1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing triggered location information of a target terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for providing triggered location information of a target terminal when a location server for calculating a location value should be changed due to movement of the target terminal while a triggered location service is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention addresses a situation in which a location server for calculating a location value of a target terminal should be changed due to movement of the target terminal while a triggered location service is provided. In a triggered location service, a location value of a target terminal is repeatedly calculated by a location server. Also, the location value is repeatedly calculated for a specific time interval which may be any length of time including a few days or more. In some situations, the target terminal moves and the location server used for calculating a previous location value can no longer be used. In such an event, the location server should be changed while the triggered location service is provided.
In the prior art, after a location server is determined, the determined location server performs positioning with the target terminal. More specifically, before the triggered location service (positioning) starts, the target terminal is already in a roaming state, and an appropriate location server is selected by a home location server while the terminal is in the roaming state. During the triggered location service, the determined location server is not changed. Accordingly, if the location server and the target terminal exchange the message previously and calculate the location value during the triggered location service, the previous location server cannot calculate the location value when the target terminal moves during the triggered location service. Therefore, the current triggered location service is interrupted. A detailed description of the prior art uses the context of CHAPTER 5.4.1.9.2 of OMA AD SUPL V2—0 20060307-D.
In the prior art, before the triggered location service starts and a location value of the target terminal is determined, the location server is selected and connected to the terminal. The determined location server was not changed even with movement of the terminal. As such, if the terminal moved during the location service and the location value could not be calculated by the determined location server, the current triggered location service session may be interrupted. If the current triggered location service session was interrupted, a request must be made to the location server for a new triggered location service session. That is, the prior art does not address the situation in which the location server must be changed due to movement of the target terminal. In order to interrupt the current triggered location service and start the session again, it is necessary to inform a location service agent of the interruption of the current service, and to request the service again.